inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Kagura
|name=Kagura |image name=Kagura.png |kanji=神楽 |romaji=Kagura |literal meaning=Divine Entertainment |literal meaning 2= |viz manga= Kagura |english tv= Kagura |birth= Created by Naraku, formed her out of his own flesh |age=17 Zusetsutaizan Ōgikaiden, page 206 |death=Pierced in the chest and poisoned by Naraku and his miasma |status=Deceased |occupation=Wind user |species=Wind yōkai |gender=Female |height=168 cm (5'6") |weight= 52 kg |eyes= Red |hair= Black |skin= Fair |family=*Kanna *Naraku *Naraku's incarnations |weapons=Fan |abilities=Wind Manipulation |team= Kanna, Goshinki , Kohaku, Hakudōshi |affiliation=Naraku , Kaguya , the Infant |anime debut=39 |final act= |manga=141 |movie=2 |game= |japanese voice=Izumi Ōgami |english voice= |imagecat= Images of Kagura }} was Naraku's second incarnation. A wind sorceress, Kagura uses a fan to enhance her powers; she can create a blade-like tornado or use wind to animate dead bodies. She can also use her feather hair-ornaments as transportation, enlarging them to ride in the wind. Kagura hates Naraku and wishes to be free from him, covertly opposing him to the point of offering aid to both Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru in hopes that they can kill him. After Kohaku's memories return, Kagura becomes increasingly protective of the boy: she shares information with him about Naraku's weaknesses; she thwarts her fellow "detachment" Hakudōshi from taking the Shikon shard that keeps Kohaku alive; finally, she openly defies Naraku by helping Kohaku escape. Naraku mockingly returns her heart before fatally wounding her and leaving her to die. While tracking Naraku, Sesshōmaru finds her dying; she seems happy to see him, although his sword Tenseiga cannot save her. Inuyasha's group also arrives, helplessly watching her body dissolve into the wind. Afterwards, Inuyasha asks if she suffered; Sesshōmaru replies that she was smiling when she died. In the anime adaptation, she dies the very same way. History Kagura is one of many of Naraku's Incarnations, and as such he holds her heart in his hands. She is bound to his service; her betrayal would mean certain death. Despite such impediments, she resents Naraku and covertly works toward his death, mostly by manipulating the two camps opposed to Naraku: those of Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru. She has an older sister, who appears younger, named Kanna, who is loyal to Naraku. She also has other younger siblings: Jūrōmaru, Kagerōmaru, Goshinki, Musō and Hakudōshi, as well as Naraku's other incarnations. The Howling Winds of Betrayal Some time afterward, Naraku became careless about his miasma, and allowed it to fill the inside of his barrier, and kill the Hitomi Clan Retainers. This caused a weakness in Naraku's barrier that Kōga and Inuyasha could soon detect. They began sniffing out his scent. Kagura left the castle to attack Kōga. She obtained his two jewel shards, but decided to use them as a bribe to have Sesshōmaru kill Naraku instead. Sesshōmaru declined and said to use them herself. Kagura soon attacked Kōga and Inuyasha. For a brief moment upon arriving, she noticed Inuyasha's mortal form and realized he was a half-demon. At the same time, Naraku detected that Kagura had left the castle thanks to Kanna's mirror. He sent demons to rescue Kagura. During the battle, Kagura was about to be blasted by the Wind Scar when she was saved by Naraku's demons at the last moment. Kagura whisked herself away back to Naraku's castle. Kanna lead her down to the sub basement. Naraku pulled her down by force and revealed that he knew that she had left the castle. After he threatened to reabsorb her, Naraku gave Kagura one last chance to be obedient. He chained her up in the dungeon as punishment. However, Kagura decided not to tell him about Inuyasha becoming mortal on the Night of the New Moon. Musō Later, Kagura was approached by Naraku. She once again promised complete devotion to Naraku if he would free her from the prison. Naruku explained he had released Musō, another incarnation. Naraku ordered Kagura to track him and lead him to Inuyasha. Upon arriving, she found Inuyasha had unleashed his Kaze no Kizu and was about to destroy Musō. She quickly used her own blades to divert the attack and save Musō. Musō had the memory of Kikyō, but he thought that Kagome Higurashi was the one because they looked the same. Naraku attempted to re-absorb Musō but was rejected at first. Inuyasha arrived and distracted Naraku long enough for Musō to escape. Kagura grew intrigued by Musō as he openly defied Naraku and was not under his control. She became interested in learning this ability as well as she still longed to be free of his control. However, before she could learn the skill, she saw him re-absorbed into Naraku. She worried this would be her fate if she were to defy Naraku again. Naraku's barrier Naraku lured Sesshōmaru to his castle in an attempt to absorb him. At the same time, he had lead Inuyasha and his crew to the castle as well. Upon arriving at the barrier's wall, Inuyasha destroyed the barrier with his new Red Tessaiga. Naraku was in the middle of his battle with Sesshōmaru when he sensed Inuyasha's new found power. He sent Kagura to stop Inuyasha while he dealt with Sesshōmaru. However, Kagura still yearned for her freedom from Naraku. She barely put up a fight to stop Inuyasha and instead allowed him to pass in order for him to destroy her master in tandem with Sesshōmaru. ''The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass When Naraku was believed to have been destroyed, Kagura could feel her heart had returned. Kagura exclaimed that she was now free, but Kanna claimed that her wish for freedom would soon come true. She lead Kagura to a shrine with the mirror that Kaguya was imprisoned in. She used her own mirror to awaken Kaguya. Kagura was promised true freedom from Kaguya if she helped her escape from the mirror. She and Kanna went off to find the five treasures that were needed to set Kaguya free. They obtained the Jeweled Branch of Hōrai and the Jewel of the Dragon's Neck before confronting Inuyasha to obtain his Robe of the Fire-Rat. Inuyasha initially believed that Kagura was looking to avenge Naraku's death, but Kugura disputed that notion. She was able to slice Inuyasha's left sleeve off his robe with her Dance of Blades. Inuyasha tried to fight back, but Kanna used Kaguya's mirror to create a black hole that reflected his Bakuryūha. Inuyasha was saved after Kagome used her "sit" command on him so he could dodge the attack. Kagura asked Kaguya if she should kill Inuyasha, but she stated that it was not necessary since they already got what they needed from him. Kagura confronted Sango at her her village in order to obtain the Swallow's Cowrie Shell that was in possession of her brother Kohaku. Kagura to spare them is he gave her what she wanted, but Sango to Kahaku to get Hiraikotsu. Kagura used her Dance of the Dragon to disorient Kohaku long enough for her to take the treasure from him and fled. During her search for the Stone Begging Bowl of Buddha, Kagura confronted Kikyō. After revealing to Kikyō that Naraku was dead, Kagura was presented with the bowl from her, much to Kagura's shock. After Kikyō walked away, Kagura felt indebted for obtaining the last sacred treasure, although from her, although she found the priestess to be creepy. This led to the release of Kauya. Kagura soon learned from Kanna that Kaguya was actually a yōkai that devoured the real celestial being. Kaguya was soon confronted by the two of them and her castle. Kanna attempted to use her mirror to absorb Kaguya's soul, but was unsuccessful due to Kaguya in possession of the Celestial Robe. She used her powers to banish Kagura and Kanna from the castle and caused them to plunge deep below a huge body of water. It was later revealed Kaguya being set free was all part of Naraku's trap so he could absorb Kaguya and her powers, but she was able to repel him with her mirror. Inuyasha and Kagome ware able to destroy Kaguya's body, and her essence was sucked into Miroku's Kazaana. Mount Hakurei Naraku fled to Mount Hakurei after his battle with Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru. Kagura was tasked with guarding Naraku deep inside the mountain while he was creating a new body for himself. She encountered Miroku and Sango while they were exploring the mountain. Kagura and an army of yōkai attacked them, but were unable to kill them due to the purifying powers of the mountain. As Mount Hakurei began to collapse due to Naraku's transformation, Kagura escaped while carrying Naraku's newest incarnation. She was spotted by Kikyō as she fled. Kikyō attempted to kill her with her arrow. Kagura was about to fight back, but she was stopped by the Infant she was carrying, much to her surprise. The Infant told Kagura that she was not the one who would kill Kikyō. The last shard After the destruction of Mount Hakurei, Kagura was tasked with accompanying the Infant. She possessed a priest with her Dance of the Dead to lure Inuyasha away from his friends by having say that Kikyō survived her fight with Naraku. This was done lure him away while the Infant attempted to possess Kagome to use her powers to locate the final shard of the Shikon no Tama. Their attempt failed as Kagome was able to escape the control of the Infant. When Naraku discovered that the last jewel shard was located at the border of the Afterlife, Kagura and the Infant began killing monks and priests in the hopes of finding a way to enter the border. After encountering a powerful monk, the Infant's body was split in half. Kagura took the Infant's remains to Kanna. She took the left half and told Kagura to watch over the right half. Soon the half that Kagura was given began to grow until it became Hakudōshi. She continued to accompany Hakudōshi in his quest to find the path the border of the next life. Hakudōshi ordered Kagura to tell Inuyasha about the Realm of Fire and to follow him there. Kagura saw that the entrance to the border to the next world would mean instant death. When the guardians of the gate asked her if she wished to pass through the gate, she said no, and the gate closed immediately. Kagura realized that Hakudōshi was using her to see if the gate was safe for him to use. She yelled a him for treating her life like a toy and attacked him. She soon suffered afterwords when Naraku grasped her heart for her actions against Hakudōshi. After Inuyasha and Naraku were able to travel to border safely by using the Phoenix-Daiyōkai Tekkei's blood, she approached Sesshōmaru and told him of what transpired, and also of the existence of the other gate to the border in the Realm of fire. Sesshōmaru was able to pass through the gate safely because he had Tenseiga. As Kagura witnessed this, she confirmed her belief that Sesshōmaru was powerful enough to kill Naraku and help her achieve her freedom. Naraku later stole the Fuyōheki from Gakusanjin while he was asleep. The caused the parasites that were using his body as a nest to spread across the area and possess other yōkai. Naraku ordered Kagura and Kohaku to exterminate them. Kagura later went off on her own and came across Gakusanjin and Inuyasha's group. She heard from Gakusanjin about how Naraku stole the Fuyōheki. She realized that he did it in order to hid the Infant's yōki since it was his heart. She obtained a piece of Gakusanjin's crystallized yōki that he left behind for Inuyasha's group to use to find the Fuyōheki. She later gave it to Sesshōmaru. Death Naraku charges her with her final job, which is to guard Goryōmaru at a prison. Hakudōshi convinces her to release him secretly because he is secretly plotting with the Infant to destroy Naraku. Hakudōshi is later killed by the Kazaana, thanks to Naraku withdrawing the Saimyōshō. Fearing for her life, Kagura fled to spend whatever time she has left to herself. Suspiciously, Naraku appears and grants Kagura her freedom but with a fatal catch. Naraku returns Kagura's heart but pierces her chest and poisons her with his miasma. Though she is found by Sesshōmaru, whom she has been hinted to have romantic interest in, he was unable to use Tenseiga to save her life and she succumbs to the poison. At the moment of her death, Kagura's body disintegrates and becomes a gust of wind. Her last thoughts are that she was happy she could see Sesshōmaru before she died and that she was ''free as the wind. Sesshōmaru stayed and watched Kagura's body vanishing right in front of his eyes and Inuyasha's group arrived just in that moment, seeing Kagura dying too. Inuyasha asked Sesshōmaru if Kagura was suffering much as she died poisoned by Naraku's miasma. With his back turned to Inuyasha and his friends, Sesshōmaru gazes toward the sky and tells his half-brother that Kagura was smiling in the moment of her death before he slowly walks away from the scene. In this moment, a breeze blows above Inuyasha's group and Sesshōmaru, and a voice can be heard saying, "I am the wind... The free wind." Personality Being an incarnation, Kagura shares some similarities to Naraku. She uses other people for her own purposes often, ironically her purpose being to kill Naraku himself. This is seen various times when she lets Inuyasha escape, keeping him alive in hope that he can kill Naraku at some point in the future. She asks Sesshōmaru for help in slaying Naraku as well, and even steals Kōga's shards at one point with the intent of killing Naraku herself with the power of the shards to aid her. In the story, she is mostly shown as inhospitable, calculating and shrewd. She lets the events in the story occur towards her favor, not caring about other people's well-being, just rising towards her goal to destroy Naraku in order to be as "free as the wind". She is a keen observer, and does not like to lose because of her confidence in her abilities, shown when Inuyasha uses his Kaze no Kizu and temporarily defeats her. However, she is generally fairly reasonable on a day-to-day basis, talking resonably with Kanna and Kohaku, and showing disgust with Goshinki on his aparently needlessly destructive behavior, and showing no ill will towards Jakken or Rin. On the other hand, she is rather hot-tempered, shouting at Sesshomaru a demon she knows is far more powerful than her, and outright attacking both Naraku and Hakudoshi on separate occations. She has a softer side however, as she shows to Kohaku. She also appeared to have romantic feelings for Sesshomaru, being glad to have seen him one last time before she died. Kagura does not like to be manipulated. When Naraku first sends her to kill Kōga's comrades and she's almost killed by Inuyasha's Wind Scar, she is furious that he would deceive her in such a way. Also, when Hakudōshi sends her to the gate guarded by Gozu and Mezu and is almost turned to stone, she attempts to kill him for playing with her life, to which Naraku responds by squeezing her heart. Most of all, Kagura wishes to be free of Naraku's hold, to have her heart returned to her, and to be the wind. Physical description Though she appears as an attractive young human woman, Kagura has a few features that suggest she is something different. Her eyes are strikingly red and her ears are pointed. There were few times she was seen without her clothing, revealing she bears the same spider-shaped burn scar as her master Naraku. She wears two white feathers in her hair that she pulls and casts upward as described in Plume Transportation below in order to escape or make a dramatic exit. Outfits *'Dancer's Kimono' Kagura wears the traditional kimono of the Kagura dancers. She initially wore a blue robe with a floral pattern, but after her first battle against Inuyasha she changed it to a white and crimson-violet pattern robe. During times of battle, Kagura would usually remove the right side and sleeve of her kimono to utilize her fan with greater ease. Beneath the top robe, her second layer consists of a robe worn over her kosode. Kagura changed her kimono for the total of three times throughout the story. *'Kosode' Underneath both layers of her dancer kimono, Kagura wears a basic kosode. In both versions of her outfit, she wears a green kosode. *'Bare Feet' Inuyasha and Rin aside, Kagura is one of the very few main characters, and one of only two female characters to spend her entire time completely barefoot throughout the series, regardless of physical terrain. *'Obi' Kagura wears a stylized obi sash over her kimono. Unlike most obi found at this time, her obi is much slimmer and is tied by the front instead of back. Her obi is in a yellow patterned style, with both versions of her outfit. *'Earrings' Kagura wears a pair of bright green beaded earrings, each bearing five beads and a feather on end each. Powers & Abilities *'Aerokinesis:' Kagura is one of Naraku's strongest detachments and is not to be taken lightly, with a versatile format of attacking that suits both long and short distance fighting. Because she controls the wind, any long-range or airborne attacks are rendered completely ineffective, and often back-fire on her opponents. Her attacks are swift, accurate, debilitating and deadly. She often fires off several of them in quick succession, forcing her challengers to concern themselves solely with dodging them if they want to escape injury and death. These long-range abilities keep her at a comfortable distance from her opponents from which she can toy with and mock them. However, as is revealed, her powers cannot penetrate Hakudōshi's barrier nor is she as versatile as Byakuya. Kagura can also travel short distances in a mini-cyclone. *'Reanimation:' Kagura possesses a certain degree of resurrection as she can revive fallen enemies as puppets for her to use in battle by swiping her fan to create a wind gust that flows into the corpses of fallen enemies to reanimate them. *'Enhanced Agility & Reflexes:' For those who do manage to come within striking-distance, a strike is not guaranteed, as she has proven quite nimble and light on her feet, capable of dodging swords and blows with relative ease. *'Immortality:' As long her heart exists outside of her body, Kagura can regenerate to a considerable degree and is unable to die by normal means for ordinary demons. This ability was best displayed when she healed from a non-fatal blow from Inuyasha's Wind Scar and when she completely recovered from Goryōmaru's laser shot, which had punched a large hole all the way through her chest. Her healing capabilities would still exist if her heart was in her body; however even while Naraku held her heart her regeneration was extremely slow, and certainly could not act fast enough to counter a burst of his strongest miasma, which ultimately caused her death. *'Enhanced Durability:' Kagura is somewhat durable as she shown herself to be able to launch counterattacks even when she is damaged by enemy attacks such as when she was impaled by three of Naraku's tentacles and poisoned by his miasma, she managed to resist long enough to launch a wind blade at him though it was deflected by his barrier. *'Immense Endurance:' Kagura has great stamina as she manages to stay conscious and continue traveling on her enlarged plume and walking a considerable distance just after being impaled and poisoned by Naraku and his strongest miasma while her wounds remain open and bleeding profusely. Though because she lack the power overcome the miasma, Kagura ultimately died and her body disintegrated into nothing in front of Sesshōmaru. Weapons KaguraFan.png|Kagura's fan|link=Kagura's fan Dance_Of_Blades1.jpg|Dance of Blades Dance_Of_Blades2.jpg|Dance of Blades Dance_of_the_Dead1.jpg|Dance of the Dead *'Traditional Dance Fan:' Kagura does battle with a traditional fan both offensively and defensively, although her fighting style and powers border more so on the upfront-attacks. With her fan, she is able to call down a variety of wind-related powers, including and not limited to: summoning a large tornado, shooting out wind-blades, and resurrecting corpses as her personal puppets (Dance of the Dragon, Dance of Blades, and Dance of the Dead, respectively). ** : Waves her fan directly at the enemy, creating a wind gust that morphs as it travels through the air into a plethora of crescent-shaped blades that can pierce through virtually anything. This is her most common attack. ** : This move summons several tornadoes to attack her enemies. They can pick up and throw opponents into the air as well as ripping them to shreds with massive wind power. It is her strongest attack and seems to be slightly weaker than Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu, however much weaker than his Bakuryūha, and was deflected by it on one or more occasions. In the manga, it is more simply called Dragon Dance. ** : Waves her fan rapidly to create a simple strong gust of wind to blow her enemies away, good for defensive purposes or attacks. ** : Able to control corpses as if they were puppets, to either attack or distract enemies, or protect her from harm by utilizing them as shields. Since her victims are already dead, they are practically invincible, there being few ways to destroy them: slicing them into many small pieces, burning (although this is never actually witnessed) and of course distracting or injuring Kagura as she would then flee and the Dance of the Dead would end. When her control on her victims is released, they foam at the mouth and collapse. *'Feather Plume:' Kagura possesses feather ornaments in her hair that she pulls out when aiming to travel quickly throughout the land and as hasty retreat tool because of its special abilities. For the abilities to remain active it seems Kagura has to be conscious seeing as how when she lost consciousness after being wounded by Goryōmaru, the feather she was riding shrank and she fell into the river below. **'Enlargement': Using a feather ornament she wears in her hair, she can enlarge it to become large enough for her to climb on and then manipulate the wind to carry it (and her) wherever she pleases. **'Transportation: '''It is her main form of transportation, as she does not have the power to teleport like Naraku. From this feather she can observe and follow both friend and foe, as well as attack and defend if need be. It is possible to fall off the feather, as demonstrated by Kohaku when he regained his memories and stepped too close to the edge and fell through it. Relationships ;Naraku Despite being created from Naraku's flesh, Kagura has great resentment towards her creator; her first mission after creation was to take Kōga's Shikon jewel shards and kill Inuyasha. However, she nearly died via the Wind Scar, something that prompted her to attack him in vengeance. Naraku nearly killed her by squeezing her heart, which forced Kagura back into servitude to him. Wanting nothing more than to be free as the wind she commands, Kagura sought out any possible means to kill Naraku; however, he is more or less aware of her schemes. Eventually, he tires of Kagura and returns her heart, then injects miasma into her to ensure a short and painful freedom. ;Kanna Although never stated, it is possible that Kagura and Kanna are very close, as Kagura never had any ill thoughts about Kanna; she did, however, have negative thoughts about Goshinki, Musō, the Infant, and especially of Hakudōshi. Kanna and Kagura's possible closeness is supported in the second movie, in that even after Naraku's "death", they remain together as opposed to parting ways after they both have their freedom. In Chapter 475 of the manga, as Kanna was sitting on a tree, she feels a guff of wind pass her by, which makes her think of Kagura. As Kagura seems to have taken the form of wind on her passing, it is possible that she was making her presence felt to Kanna, as proof of her affection. The only other person she seems to have visited in this shape was Sesshōmaru, in Chapter 410. It is also possible that Kagura's betrayal and death inspired Kanna to betray Naraku, given the slight sadness she expressed when she realized Kagura had died. Kagura's death may have also caused Kanna to question her existence. They are the first two incarnations of Naraku, and both of them live the longest compared to all the other incarnations of the series, many of which are killed after their first encounter with Inuyasha and his friends. ;Hakudōshi After being charged with caring for the first Infant, Kagura soon learned she had to take him more seriously. She hated having to take care of him, but was overjoyed when a priest managed to split him in half. However, he quickly regrew from his right half. Kagura then had to put up with being ordered around by him, becoming greatly resentful, especially when he used her to test the Gate to the Borderland and nearly got turned to stone. She was willing to team up with both of Hakudōshi if it meant getting her heart back from Naraku; however, she later regretted the idea, and was happy to see him sucked into Miroku's Kazaana. ;Kohaku As both of them are Naraku's tools, Kagura was often charged with retrieving him after a failed mission. Following the return of Kohaku's memories, Kagura believed she found a useful tool of her own, willing to use him to kill Naraku; to this end, she gave him a shard of demonic energy to find the Fuyōheki. However, when she teamed up with Hakudōshi and needed to take his shard, Kagura decided to let Kohaku go, part of it presumbly due to not wanting him to share the same fate (of being a pawn and never found own freedom) as hers, showing she had become protective of him. ;Sesshōmaru When they initially met, they were strangers. But as time went on, Kagura believed that Sesshōmaru might free her from Naraku's grasp due to his great power; therefore, she would search for Sesshōmaru many times and try to convince him to help her kill Naraku, however Sesshōmaru would always refuse. In their first meeting, Kagura openly expresses some attraction to him, remarking on his "fine face" (Chapter 163). Over time, she even developed feelings for Sesshōmaru. Rin stated as much, but this is never clearly stated by Kagura herself. However, her feelings were made clear, for example in Chapters 350 and 351 of the manga, when, after having her body pierced by Goryōmaru's light, and believing herself near death, she flies to Sesshōmaru's side, wanting to spend her last moments with him. The interactions between the two, however, were never warm, as they were the same in character, both loyal only to themselves and cold towards almost all others, including some if not all of their family. But it seems that, with time, Sesshōmaru started to respond to her feelings. In the anime, as she died, Sesshōmaru stopped his fight with Mōryōmaru to find Kagura in a field of flowers, intending to save her with the Tenseiga. In the manga, he was pursuing Naraku's smell before Naraku fatally wounded Kagura, but as he met Kagura, in her death throes, he admits, much to her surprise, that he knew he would only find her. However, it was too late for her to be saved, most likely because she needed a mostly-intact body and hers was disintegrating. Kagura stated that she was happy she got to see him one last time before she died. In Chapter 410 of the manga she seems to have visited Sesshōmaru in her wind shape, after he promises himself to avenge Kagura's death using his new technique, the Meidō Zangetsuha. ;Inuyasha Kagura generally views Inuyasha as a pest and is always reluctant in helping him in any way. When she has to face Inuyasha, she never holds back, but she does toy with him and wants to make sure he's in pain. Nonetheless, she does try to aid Inuyasha and his friends whenever she can't contact Sesshōmaru, and later in the series Inuyasha tends to worry about Kagura and her fate, as seen in "The Final Act", he warns Kagura not to die before they can kill Naraku and collect her heart. In the twenty-third volume, when ordered by Naraku to stop Inuyasha from entering his castle while he absorbs Sesshōmaru, she only pretends to fight saying, "I must at least make a pretense of fighting you!" Inuyasha notices that her wind has 'nothing in it', but quickly dismisses it to fight Naraku. Shortly before her death, Inuyasha extended an offer for her to join his team, but Kagura rejected the offer, as they had been enemies for too long. Manga vs. Anime *In the anime, Kagura's personality is explored in slightly more detail than it is in the manga. She makes her first appearance in Volume 15, but she has no thoughts of betraying Naraku until Volume 21, when she offers Sesshōmaru shards of the sacred jewel in return for killing Naraku. In the Anime however, she begins to plot for her freedom immediately after her first encounter with Kōga and Inuyasha, when she tricked them into fighting each-other and is almost killed, then attacking Naraku out of anger for not being told about the power of Inuyasha's Tessaiga. *In the manga, she waits for a moment after she is attacked by Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu for the first time. She is seen with a wound that runs down her chest from her shoulder. She uses her feather to leave and declares that their fight will end in a draw this time since they are both injured. In the anime, she uses her feather to escape while she is attacked by Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu and does not have any visible injuries on her. *In the manga, she gives Gakusanjin's crystallized yōki to Sesshōmaru before she encounters Goryōmaru. In the anime, she gives it to Sesshōmaru after she is blasted away by Goryōmaru. *In the anime, Kagura killed the Hitōkon with her Fūjin no Mai. In the manga, it was killed by Kohaku. *In the manga, Sesshōmaru does not battle Mōryōmaru before Kagura's death. The battle with Mōryōmaru happens after Kagura's death. Episode 2 of the final act is from about 14 different chapters from volumes 38, 39 and 41 out of order. Quotes Trivia *In '' , Kagura was renamed as Hu Ji. *Kagura appears on the cover of the volume she dies in, just like Kanna would in Volume 49; Hakudōshi appears on the back cover, having died in the same volume. *Her death was similar to Sara Asano (both of their bodies disappeared while in the presence of Sesshōmaru). Sara expressed her love for him, while Kagura only had thoughts of him. Media appearances *Chapter 142 *Chapter 143 *Chapter 144 *Chapter 145 *Chapter 146 *Chapter 148 *Chapter 149 *Chapter 150 *Chapter 151 *Chapter 152 *Chapter 153 *Chapter 154 *Chapter 163 *Chapter 164 *Chapter 173 *Chapter 178 *Chapter 179 *Chapter 180 *Chapter 182 *Chapter 192 *Chapter 193 *Chapter 198 *Chapter 201 *Chapter 202 *Chapter 203 *Chapter 204 *Chapter 205 *Chapter 210 *Chapter 212 *Chapter 213 *Chapter 219 *Chapter 220 *Chapter 221 *Chapter 223 *Chapter 265 *Chapter 266 *Chapter 267 *Chapter 274 *Chapter 279 *Chapter 280 *Chapter 281 *Chapter 283 *Chapter 284 *Chapter 285 *Chapter 286 *Chapter 292 *Chapter 293 *Chapter 294 *Chapter 295 *Chapter 296 *Chapter 298 *Chapter 299 *Chapter 300 *Chapter 301 *Chapter 303 *Chapter 304 *Chapter 305 *Chapter 308 *Chapter 311 *Chapter 312 *Chapter 313 *Chapter 314 *Chapter 318 *Chapter 321 *Chapter 322 *Chapter 326 *Chapter 335 *Chapter 336 *Chapter 337 *Chapter 338 *Chapter 342 *Chapter 343 *Chapter 347 *Chapter 348 *Chapter 349 *Chapter 350 *Chapter 351 *Chapter 352 *Chapter 353 *Chapter 354 *Chapter 355 *Chapter 356 *Chapter 357 *Chapter 361 *Chapter 362 *Chapter 363 *Chapter 364 *Chapter 366 *Chapter 367 *Chapter 368 *Chapter 369 *Chapter 370 *Chapter 371 *Chapter 372 *Chapter 373 *Chapter 374 *Chapter 406 *Chapter 410 *Chapter 475 Anime *Episode 39 *Episode 40 *Episode 41 *Episode 42 *Episode 43 *Episode 45 *Episode 46 *Episode 49 *Episode 50 *Episode 56 *Episode 62 *Episode 66 *Episode 67 *Episode 69 *Episode 70 *Episode 71 *Episode 72 *Episode 79 *Episode 80 *Episode 81 *Episode 82 *Episode 93 *''InuYasha the Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass'' *Episode 117 *Episode 118 *Episode 121 *Episode 123 *Episode 124 *Episode 125 *Episode 126 *Episode 131 *Episode 135 *Episode 141 *Episode 142 *Episode 143 *Episode 144 *Episode 145 *Episode 146 *Episode 149 *Episode 150 *Episode 152 *Episode 153 *Episode 155 *Episode 156 *Episode 157 *Episode 158 *Episode 163 *Episode 164 *Episode 165 *Episode 166 *Episode 167 *Episode 1 (FA) *Episode 2 (FA) *Episode 3 (FA) *Episode 11 (FA) }} References ca:Kagura de:Kagura es:Kagura ro:Kagura vi:Kagura zh:神乐 Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Yōkai